


The Fire at Alpha Xi Delta

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arson, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "-and in local news, a tragic fire broke out last night at Alpha Xi Delta Sorority of West Beach College during the annual pledging party. Despite the heroic efforts of the firefighters, there have been no reports of any survivors. At this time arson is not suspected."





	The Fire at Alpha Xi Delta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GriffinHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinHeart/gifts).

The sun bore down on Stacy as she carried her suitcase down from her dorm. She threw it in the back of her convertible, ignoring the bustling sounds of the campus around her. Students were going to classes, but she wasn't. She was done with this. Someone would be by later to collect the rest of her stuff- her laptop, the rest of her clothes, treasured family photos, etc. Maybe they would leave the minifridge for her roommate to use for the rest of the year.

She peeled out of the parking lot, fiddling with the radio as she drove with one hand. Stacy grimaced, flipping through her presets- all the local Christian contemporary stations. None of them would do.

Stacy barely paid attention to the road as she scanned through the other channels, looking for something that was actually interesting. She paused on a newscast. She flipped off a pedestrian that jumped out of the crosswalk to avoid her. He shouted something after her, but she ignored it.

"-and in local news, a tragic fire broke out last night at Alpha Xi Delta Sorority of West Beach College during the annual pledge party. Despite the heroic efforts of the firefighters, there have been no reports of any survivors. At this time arson is not suspected."

Stacy giggled as she changed the station. She finally settled on a classic rock one.

"Well I guess she's got one thing right," Stacy chuckled to herself as she pulled her ΑΞΔ pin off her sweater and dropped it in the cupholder. "There were no survivors."

Hellfire had been a good choice for the fire. It burned a thousand times hotter and faster than a regular flame, and yet humans couldn't tell the difference after the fact.

"After all, Stacy was already dead before she went to that party," she chuckled. "I'm just borrowing her body." She scratched the itchy spot on her chest, finger slipping into the stab wound there.

It had been an accident, a pledge prank gone wrong. Those bitches had thought they could hide their mistake. But then she had found the body, just an empty shell in the woods, easy enough to take.

Her first step had been getting revenge on them, in memory of Stacy, and now... Now it was time to raise a little hell.


End file.
